


A Cowboy's Fantasy

by Pixxers



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Anal Sex, Irvine Is A Slut Basically, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixxers/pseuds/Pixxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irvine's baser urges get the better of him. Can he handle three lovers in one night? Straight up PWP goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caution: Slippery When Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cindre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindre/gifts).



I gotta tell ya, I think Balamb’s showers are the only reason to get naked around here. Well, maybe there are one or two, or three, if you’re gonna split hairs about it…now what was I sayin’? Oh, yeah, there are actually three really good reasons to get naked around here, but I’ve got a feelin’ that at least one of those reasons are none too eager to get naked with me.

I’ve been here six months and the only real action I’ve had is when Dr. Kadowaki’s hand slipped during a physical. (But that’s a whole ‘nother story…) 

The feel of the water pounding my skin is enough to make me want to slide down the tile and just lay here for awhile. I can barely see, on account of the water that’s clingin’ to my eyelashes, and my hair is nothing but a wet rope hanging down my back, but I figure I can stay in here at least for another thirty minutes before somebody starts bangin’ the door down. 

Hyne, the water feels so good on my muscles. I betcha I killed about a hundred grats today. Those little bastards give me the creeps, but I think I’d spend the day coated in grat entrails if it meant I could watch Squall swing that gunblade of his. 

If I close my eyes, I can picture him the way he looked when I left him today. His hair had done fell in his eyes, his shirt had been ripped during the second fight and so he just took it off and Hynehavemercy I thought I was gonna have to bite my tongue in half just to keep it in my mouth. 

He has no idea how damn sexy he is and it drives me crazy to watch him day after day. ‘Specially since he doesn’t care if I come, stay, lay or pray. I don’t think he trusts me, not yet. After what happened in Deling, I’m not real sure I blame him. He’s nice to me, though, which is about all I can say about that, but fuck me if I wouldn’t do just about anything to have him under me. _Anything._

Dammit it all, I get hard just thinking about him. Those eyes, that body…that mouth. His mouth was like sin and it made me think of all kinds of things that I’m pretty sure he would kill me for if he knew I was thinkin’ ‘em. So damn sexy… 

But, he had that little princess prancin’ around like a little show pony, waggin’ her ass under his nose all the damn time. I’d like to bitch slap her just one good time… 

The ache in my lower stomach was getting pretty unbearable and it’s a good reminder of just how long I’ve went without sex. Selphie talks a good game, but when we’re alone, it’s knees together and kiss me not. Besides, it’s Squall I want, and I don’t mind waitin’ to have him…as long as I eventually _get_ to have him. 

I turn the water all the way over to hot, determined to sweat this need out of me, but it’s only making it worse. Looking around, I don’t see anyone lurking around, who would ever know if I were to…? I mean, a guy’s gotta do what’s necessary, right? 

Sliding my hand down my belly, my skin slick with water, I close my eyes, leaning my head back just a bit, feeling my hair brush against my ass. Just this once…who’s ever gonna know? I’ve had a hard on for near onto six solid months and no amount of fantasizing is gonna cure it. So when it gets unbearable, like right now, I just have to…just have to… 

_Oh, Hyne…_ I picture him in my mind, what he might look like all stretched out and squirming around on my bed, crazy with lust. My lips wrapped around his cock, sucking at him, tasting his velvet skin. I bet he tastes like summertime. All heat and musk and just plain sinful. I can almost hear his voice, husky, moaning, begging. What I wouldn’t do to him… 

I turn around and flatten a palm against the tiled wall, bracing myself for what would come. The best thing about getting’ myself off is that I know exactly how to touch, when to stop, when to… 

"Irvine…?" 

_Oh fuck…_

I don’t answer, even though I know exactly who’s standin’ right behind me…I’d recognize that voice anywhere. I mean, hell, I hear it enough. Chatterin’ all damn day long. 

"What’re you doing, Irv?" He asked me. _What am I doing? Holy fuck, what kind of question is that?_ Okay…I’ll play along. 

"What the hell does it look like I’m doing, Zell? For fuck’s sake!" 

He didn’t answer right away and I didn’t turn to look at him. This is pretty embarrassin’. 

He didn’t say anything but I could sense him comin’ closer. I almost groaned. Zell has the worst timing of anybody I’ve ever met. He can’t help it, I guess…but it’s situations like these that make me want to kick his ass. 

"What do you want, Zell?" I had to ask…you never know with him. 

"You by yourself in here?" He asked me, his voice all low and quiet. 

"No, actually, I have two underclassmen hiding in the next shower, now please go away so I can get back to what I was doing." 

Sadly, sarcasm is lost on Zell. He just stands there, his blue eyes gone soft. I looked at him from over my shoulder. He should have gone by now. 

"Zell?" 

He jumps, like I scared him or somethin’. 

"Yeah?" His voice is breathless. 

"Is there somethin’ I can do for you?" I ask him. 

He just stands there, breathing hard, licking his lips. _Uh oh._

"Zell?" 

"I didn’t know you were so beautiful." He said, like he was in a trance. I smiled, that dirty little smile that damn near scared Selphie to death. 

"Yeah?" I asked him. He nodded jerkily, I could see the lust in his eyes…and that wasn’t the only place. 

"You see somethin’ you want?" I asked him silkily and his eyes jumped to mine and just sorta held there, almost pleading and I didn’t need to hear anything else. 

"C’mere." I told him and he came to me with no hesitation whatsoever. 

He walked right into my arms, fully dressed and all and I forgot all about Squall when he lifted his t-shirt and pulled it right over his head. 

_Holy fuck._ This boy was built. 

"Hurry up, take it off." I urged him. I was hot as hell and the sight of him nibbling on his bottom lip with those sharp little teeth of his was almost too much to take. 

Hyne, I wanted to fuck him through his clothes I was so hard for him and I still couldn’t believe I had Zell Dincht in the shower with me, stripping off his clothes like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

When he moved his hands to the buttons on his shorts, I stopped him. 

"Let me." I told him. He obeyed, no questions asked. Oh, I could get used to this, all right. 

I slid his shorts over his hips and down his legs and Oh, sweet Hyne, he was somethin’. 

"Hyne, Zell." I could barely find my voice. This little boy was packin’. And suddenly I wanted nothin’ more than to have him in my mouth. I wondered if he’d taste half as good as he looked and so I dropped to my knees before him and his eyes got as round as dinner plates. I almost laughed. He was so damn cute. 

He backed up against the wall and I could see him gasping for breath. I was gonna enjoy this…I wondered then if he was really gonna let me fuck him and I got so hard I thought my dick was gonna break off. 

He watched me, eyes wide and I never broke contact with them, as I held him carefully in my hand and rubbed my lips against the head of his shaft. He shivered. 

"I wanna taste you, Zell." I told him, and he nodded rapidly. His penis jerked in my hand and I couldn’t wait any longer. 

I licked at him slowly, hardly believin’ that little Zell had been runnin’ around hidin’ this. 

"Mmm, Zell." I hummed against him, and he cried out, his voice bouncin’ off the tiles and echoin’ like a dream. _He_ was like a dream…. 

I could feel his hands fistin’ in my hair and suddenly he was pullin’ at the tie I used to keep my hair from goin’ everywhere and before I knew it, he was spreadin’ it all over my back, smoothin’ it down and then he just let go. 

I sucked him hard when he came and damn if he didn’t taste as sweet as he looked. I swallowed deep, and I know it was killin’ him because he was cryin’ out to Gods that I’d never even heard of. Plus he was twistin’ my hair into knots. 

I stood up then, and looked down at him, gettin’ real close to him and he turned those pretty little eyes on me and that was pretty much all it took. 

I pulled him into my arms and wrapped him against me real tight. He just kept on makin’ those little whimperin’ noises in the back of his throat and I couldn’t help moanin’ against his mouth. He tasted so fuckin’ good. 

He lifted one of his legs and tried to wrap it around mine and I took that for the invitation it was. I could not believe he was here, doing this with me, but you can bet your sweet ass I wasn’t gonna complain. 

I slid my hands under that tight little ass of his and pulled him right up against me. He started moanin’ my name then and I thought I was gonna lost my mind. Who knew Zell Dincht could be so fuckin’ sexy? 

He wrapped those muscular legs around my waist and looked me right in the eyes. His lips were all red and swollen and I was fightin’ the urge to chew on ‘em. 

"Irvine…" He panted and I felt my stomach knot up. 

"Yeah…?" 

"I want you to fuck me. Right now." He added, in a tone I’d never heard him use before. ‘Course, I’d never had him naked and slippery beside me, so I guess there were bound to be a few surprises. 

I crushed my lips to his and sucked his tongue into my mouth and was rewarded with him pushin’ that perfect little ass against me. I groaned then…loud. If anyone were to walk in, there’d be no question as to what the hell I was doin’. And they wouldn’t even have to see me. This hot little piece of ass made me lose my cool, and I didn’t know that could even be done. Unless I was buried to the hilt in Squall, of course. 

But Zell had his own magic and when he started grindin’ against me, rubbin’ his ass against the solid length of me, I knew what he needed. And hang on tight baby, cause here it comes… 

I pushed into him slowly and I could feel him stretch for me. My vision wasn’t too clear at that point and I couldn’t remember my own last name, but damn if he wasn’t worth it all. 

When I was in as far as I could go, I could feel him tighten against me and I can’t be too sure, but I think I hollered. 

"Irvine, come on…harder." He begged, fixin’ his teeth to my neck and suckin’ on me like he wanted to bleed me dry. 

" I don’t wanna hurt you, babe." I tried to explain. He got this real determined look on his face and pushed against me, crying out when he felt his ass against my skin. 

"Hurt me…" He whispered, and Hyne help me, but he broke me down at that very moment. I lowered him to the floor and, still buried deep within him, lay him on his back, pushing his knees apart while I leaned into him. 

His head was thrashin’ back and forth and he was liftin’ his sweet little ass up to meet every thrust I could give him. 

I watched his penis jerk and I wasn’t even touchin’ him, I knew I could make him come just by fuckin’ him and oh, how I wished I was gettin’ this on tape. 

Reachin’ between us, watching him spread his legs without bein’ told, I slid my hand down his cock. He was squirmin’ and yellin’ and hot damn, I wasn’t gonna last much longer, I knew. 

"Zell…baby, hold still." I tried to tell him, but he wasn’t listenin’. Or maybe he was just beyond hearin’ me, I don’t know. But I knew what was about to happen and there wasn’t a damn thing I could do to stop it. He was the hottest thing I’d ever been inside of in my life. And that included Seifer Almasy. 

"Irvine…ohgods…please…" 

And those little whimperin’ noises he was makin’ wasn’t helpin’ me any, if you know what I mean. And so I gripped him harder and stroked him faster and I begged him to come. Because I couldn’t hold back any more and when I felt that familiar rush and the cold feelin’ runnin’ down my spine I knew it was time to let it go. 

And so I did…all up in Zell Dincht, so hard and so long I hollered out some shit that I’m sure I’d die if I ever heard it again. 

To give him his due, he was right there with me and when he felt me pourin’ into him, he opened his eyes to meet mine and he smiled the sneakiest little grin I’ve ever seen. 

He reached up and grabbed my hair that had fell over my shoulder and he pulled hard. I fell against him and he wrapped his arms around my neck and caught my lips against his like I will _never_ forget. 

When he let me pull away, I looked down at him, water still runnin’ off of me and onto him and I knew that he hadn’t just happened upon me in the shower. 

"Did you follow me in here on purpose?" I asked him, unable to resist. 

He raised up on his elbows and gave me that devious little look of his. 

"What makes you say that? Maybe I was just dirty." He grinned. 

I sat up, pulling him into my lap. "You’re dirty all right." I agreed, but I couldn’t help but smile at him. Sweet Hyne, what a fuck. 

"Why’d you come in here?" I had to ask. 

He licked at the corner of my mouth, lappin’ up a little drop of water. 

"Seifer was looking for you." He told me, still suckin’ my lips. 

"So?" I muttered agains his mouth. 

"So? No way was I letting him get to you first again." 

"Again?" I asked, confused. 

He looked at me, gave me his ‘cut the shit’ look. 

"I know what you’ve been doing with him." He said. 

I cocked my head a little, the little sneak. 

"Jealous?" I teased. He bit my lip. 

"No. I don’t get jealous." He smiled then. "But I’ve wanted you for awhile. Nothing wrong with being ambitious, is there?" He asked, grinning. 

I shook my head. What could I say to that? 

"Nope." I answered, ready for another round. "Nothing at all…"


	2. Two For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seifer makes a quick booty call.

I watch him when he leaves, drippin' clothes pressed to his chest, towel wrapped snug around his waist. Tight little ass twitching at me underneath that towel. No doubt, he knows what the hell he's doin'. Little slut.

But I can't help grinnin' when he flashes me that knowin’ smile before he steps out into the hallway. He don't really give a fuck who sees him, you gotta love that. 

Settlin' my hat on my head, I grab my duster before I go. No way am I puttin' that thing back on till I get it cleaned. The hallway's deserted, as I knew it would be. Everybody's gathered in the caf by now, it's time to eat. Funny that I really don't have much of an appetite considerin' the workout I just had. 

Thinkin' of Zell again, I just can't hide the smile. I can't believe I've been here all this time with not so much as a wink outta him and suddenly there he is, full on. I don't think I'll ever get that image out of my head. 

Don't really know what to do with myself tonight, actually. Nothin' much to do when you're not out on a mission. Maybe I'll go over to Selph's, play cards or somethin', who knows. Maybe I'll go all night without hittin' on her once. I have to grin at that; she'll drive herself nuts tryin' to figure out what the hell I'm up to. 

Still thinkin’ bout her cute little face and the way her nose turns up at the end, I open the door to my room and don't bother turnin' the light on. That bed looks pretty invitin' in the moonlight. Maybe I'll take a nap. Relax with my thoughts, so to speak. Heh, heh. 

"Took you long enough." 

His silky voice whispered over me like sin. _Unfuckin'believable._ I'd just finished doin' Zell like a little girl and I was rock hard from just the sound of his voice. He always had that effect on me…always. 

"How'd you get in here?" I had to ask, even though I knew damn well that he'd simply walked right in the front door. 

He eased himself down on the bed, stretchin' out, never takin' his eyes off me. Despite the mind-blowing orgasm I'd had not ten minutes ago, I was ready. Cocked and loaded. 

"I'd be careful if I were you." I warned him; not missing the way he tightened up at was I was hintin' at. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked roughly. 

I shrugged. "If Squall catches you in here, he'll have your ass." I teased. 

He narrowed his eyes at me, his way of lettin' me know I was treadin' on thin ice. 

"He wishes." Seifer scoffed, relaxing again as he lay back and just watched me. 

"I don’t think he’s the one with all the wishes, huh, Seif?" 

He frowned at me, the way his mouth turns down only makin’ him look sexier. I have the most urgent desire to see how far I can push him, rememberin’ all the times I’d done it, rememberin’ how he gets when he’s reached his limit. Makes me shiver, just thinkin’ about it. 

"What ya been up to?" I ask him casually, and I just love the way he turns those eyes on me. So different from Zell’s baby blues, but twice as sexy. 

"That’s what I was going to ask you." He told me. He sure did sound huffy. Jealous maybe? I had to know. Makin’ Seifer Almasy jealous was an accomplishment to say the least. 

I kicked off my boots and tossed my jacket over a chair. I’ll deal with that later. I stretched, arms over my head, tank top ridin’ up, just to give him a little show. When I was done, I shook my hair out, lettin’ it fall in waves down my back. 

He loved my hair, and I knew it. He liked to lay on it, run his hands through it, he liked to jerk off in it and when he fucked me, he wound it around his fist and pulled…hard. Oh, I knew how to push his buttons, all right, and it was so easy. 

I met Seif when he first came to Galbadia, little bad ass that he was, and enemy or not, I had to have him. And have him I did. Like you just couldn’t imagine. He’d had a few experiences, mostly with Zell, but I was only the second guy he’d fucked. We did it one time and he was hooked. Took to fuckin’ like a fish to water. And Hyne was he good at it. The way he moved that ass…well, you get the drift. 

The way he was lookin’ at me right at that moment left no doubt in my mind as to what he’d come for. 

"Ask me what?" All innocence, that’s me. 

"What you’ve been up to." He said casually. I had to laugh at that, if only ‘cause I knew how much it’d piss him off. 

"Babe, it’s not what I’ve been up to. More like what I’ve been up in." 

He sat up then, lookin’ more and more pissy with every word that came out of my mouth. He was just so fuckin’ _easy…_

"I suppose you’ve been fucking Zell half the day." He stated. 

I stripped off my tank top and lazily scratched my chest. 

"You know better than that." I said, yawnin’. "Fifteen minutes with Zell is like two hours with anybody else." 

_Bingo._ He was off that bed and pullin’ me to him in two seconds flat. 

"You little slut, you just can’t keep it in your pants, can you cowboy?" He asked me, baring his teeth. 

"It’s been locked up too long already." I told him, givin’ him that little curve of a smile that always got under his skin. 

"So, you’ve been all up in my little fuck toy, huh?" He asked, his eyes takin’ on that dangerous gleam. Uh-oh…here comes trouble. 

"I don’t think he’s yours anymore, Seifer, baby." I joked. Apparently he didn’t think it was too funny. He grabbed my arms and spun me around, so’s I was facin’ the bed. _That’s a good boy…_

"Get your fucking ass on the bed, you little whore." He growled. Oh, yeah, he was pissed all right. 

I obeyed, watchin’ him over my shoulder, givin’ him that come-on-and-get-it look. I watched him lick his lips and I knew what he wanted to do with those lips, too. Very few people know this, but Seifer Almasy could suck the chrome off the bumper of a ’57 Chevy and then kick back with a beer and a smile. I’ll be honest, I was gettin’ really hot, I just couldn’t help it. 

"You mad, Almasy?" I purred at him, lovin’ the way his eye twitched when he gets mad. Oh, well. Better for me, I guess ‘cause the madder he gets, the better he fucks. 

He came at me, pushin’ me down and puttin’ his weight on me. _Hey, don’t work so hard, baby, I ain’t goin’ nowhere…_

I was careful, didn’t want to get him too mad, don’t want him to start hittin’. He could be one mean motherfucker when he wanted to. 

"Is this what you came all the way from Galbadia for?" I asked him, sorta glad to know he wanted me that much. 

"There’s nothing at Galbadia worth staying for." He told me. "You know how it is there." 

I nodded, strokin’ his cheek with my thumb, watchin’ him close his eyes. 

"You could always come back here." I offered. He shook his head before I could finish. 

"Hell, no." He said. "Me’n Squall would kill each other." 

I didn’t tell him that I’d pay money to see that little catfight. Fuckin’ A, I’d be right up in the middle of that… 

"Don’t even think about it, cowboy." He warned and I felt his fingers on the front of my pants. He leaned in real close while he undid my buttons. 

"You smell sweet, Irvine." He whispered to me. I got chills. "Did you actually shower while you were in there fucking Zell?" 

I moved to kiss him and then paused right before I touched his lips with mine. 

"I showered before he came in. Then I fucked him senseless. Then he gave me a little kiss and I watched him leave." I kept my voice light. It drove him nuts. 

"I bet you watched him leave. You dirty little whore, you fucked him and didn’t even bother to clean yourself up." His voice was getting’ lower and rougher, and oh yeah, I knew where this was leading. 

"And you can taste him on me, too." I told him and then I lowered my voice and brought my nose closer to touch his. "If you wanted to." I added. 

He pinned me down to the bed after that, his grip on my wrists hurtin’ like a bitch, but nobody made it hurt like Seifer. He knew exactly what to do to make it good. 

I could feel him grindin’ against me and it was all I could do to keep my eyes from rollin’ back in my head. I knew what he had in those pants. 

His lips were so close to mine that I could almost taste them. He always tasted so fuckin’ good. Forbidden. He almost made me ashamed of myself…almost. 

"Tell me what you want." He whispered and I swear to Hyne, his words went right to my cock. And he knew it, the bastard. I didn’t answer him and he narrowed his eyes at me. 

"Oh, you wanna play first. Well, okay. Just remember cowboy, you asked for this." 

And he tangled his hands in my hair tight enough to make me whimper. He liked that. And he kissed me, and I don’t mean sweetly, neither. He sucked and nibbled and tasted and this time my eyes did roll back in my head. 

"It’s been too long." He whispered near my ear and I could barely nod. "You want me to fuck you, don’t you, cowboy?" 

I didn’t answer him on account of I was afraid of how high-pitched my voice would be. He probably knew it, too. 

"Come on, Irvine. You don’t have to play games with me. Just tell me what you want." 

I kept my mouth shut. 

"Tell me." He said again, all purrin’ and seductive. I started to shake from the effort of holdin’ back. 

"Irvine." 

The way my name sounded on his lips was definitely a sin. But I just couldn’t help myself anymore. I admit it, I’m weak. 

"You." I gave in, just like he knew I would. "I want you." And that’s all the words he was getting’ out of me. Which turned out to be okay ‘cause the last thing on my mind was talkin’. 

His kisses always felt like punishment. But, so richly deserved…I wasn’t complainin’ one bit. 

Seifer is heavy. And I don’t mean a little bit. He’s long, tall and all muscle. Definitely what you’d consider masturbation material. He pressed me into the mattress, all his weight pinnin’ me down, probably waitin’ for the beggin’ to start. He wouldn’t have to wait long. 

"Mmmm…Seifer…." I murmured against his mouth and he pulled away to take his exploration elsewhere. 

"I’ve dreamed of you." He whispered, rubbin’ his cheek against my belly. He hadn’t shaved today. Oh, sweet heaven… 

"Oh?" Original, I know, but give me a break, his mouth was inches away from my cock and he was takin’ his sweet time. 

"If you only knew." He teased. 

And then he was quiet ‘cause he’d discovered my favorite way of shuttin’ him up. I raised up on my elbows and watched him, the moonlight comin’ in the window catchin’ the gold in his hair. How could he look so pure and be so inherently evil? Sometimes he gave me chills with his cruelty. He just didn’t give a fuck. And while it did make me uneasy sometimes, it was such a turn-on I pretended he was better than he was. 

The room was silent except for the sounds he was makin’ with his lips and his tongue, which only made them more amplified. Every so often he’d look up at me, givin’ me that look that said he knew he was winnin’ this round. 

"Seifer…" I breathed. He paused. 

"Yeessss?" He drawled. _No fair, Almasy, that’s playin’ dirty. Gonna make me beg._

"Stop toyin’ with me." There, an order. He laughed. 

"Shut the fuck up, Kinneas." He growled and then he was suckin’ at me with a vengeance. I smiled. That was too easy. 

He made the damnedest noises when he sucked me off, and if I were to be honest; they’re the reason I come faster with him than with anyone else. And then I was remembering how hot Zell had been and I wondered if Seifer could top his performance. 

"Hey, Seifer?" I panted. 

He never even raised his head from the task at hand. "What." 

"You know that thing Zell does right when he’s about to come?" I felt him tense. "When he wraps his legs around you real tight and starts with that little purrin’ whimperin’ sound?" 

He paused, right in the middle of that really good thing he does where he wraps his tongue around my cock and closes his lips around it. Damn… 

He moved up to straddle me, holdin’ me down with his legs, lookin’ down at me. Fuck me he was sexy. 

He reached over my head and lifted my hat off the mattress where it’d fallen when he pushed me down. He grinned at me as he eased it onto his head. I couldn’t swallow. I didn’t think he could look any sexier. I was wrong. 

"So…you want to talk about Zell?" He sounded amused. 

"Nuhh…uh…not really." Never let it be said that I’m not a brilliant conversationalist. 

"You’re pretty talkative tonight. Maybe I can try to shut you up, huh?" 

I didn’t say anything as I watched him unbutton his pants with excruciatin’ slowness. 

"I might have something that’ll work." Oh, how wicked he sounded. 

"Give it to me." I said, and somethin’ in my voice must’ve let him know that I was done playin’, because he got off of me and stood beside the bed. 

He took his clothes off without sayin’ a word, his eyes on me the whole time. I started strugglin’ out of my pants, too. Damn, I wanted him bad. I wasn’t gonna wait for him to undress me. He’d make me wait longer just to fuck with me. 

He came back to the bed and kneeled over me, my hat still perched on his head. All he needed was a pair of cowboy boots. Wonder how he’d react to that if I asked. 

"You done jerking me around, yet, cowboy?" He asked, those green eyes doin’ their best to break me down. 

"Yes." I promised. Hell, I’d have said whatever he wanted to hear at that point. 

"Well," He returned, "Too bad. I’m not." And then he pinned my shoulders down with just his knees and he grinned wickedly at me while he guided his erection between my lips. Two for two, _Kinneas…_ I stopped thinkin’ after that. Seemed like my wit deserted me somehow. 

I pulled him into my mouth slow, just the way he liked it, and I got to see him ease his head back while he tried to keep his voice down. 

I tasted him, stroked him, nuzzled him with my lips, and all the while I watched him hold it back. He had amazin’ restraint. 

Havin’ him like this was just like old times. I could trace every vein in his cock just from memory. He lasted longer than Zell, but not by much ‘cause before I knew it he was thrustin’ toward me, tryin’ to slide in further. I tipped my head back and relaxed my throat and I sucked him off just the way he wanted me to. With little throaty moans and soft lips, coaxing him in even further, scorin’ him with my teeth. He loved that. 

Pretty soon he was leaning over me, grabbin’ handfuls of my hair and rubbin’ it along his thighs. His eyes were glowin’ at me under the rim of my hat. I settled my hands on his ass and squeezed. He came. Hot, thick and lots of it. Not a drop escaped my tongue and he groaned…loud. That wild, animalistic sound that always made me want to wrap my legs around his neck and let him do me any way he liked. 

He let me up, takin’ his weight off, but only to grab me by my hips and turn me over onto my stomach. Here’s where it gets good… 

He pulled on my hips, my ass in the air, and he straddled me over his lap, his knees between mine. He loses his finesse right about now and forgets to go slow. This is okay with me, ‘cause I know what’s comin’. 

He pushed into me quick, still hard even after I know I sucked him dry. 

"Irvine.." He whispered. I know he didn’t want an answer and so I kept my mouth shut and hoped he’d hurry. I was beginnin’ to throb; I needed him so bad. 

His fingers were too tight on my hips and I knew I’d be bruised tomorrow, but, Oh, Hyne he was worth it. 

"Do it, Irvine." He panted over me and I opened my eyes, a little out of it. Do what, exactly? I guess he read my mind ‘cause he grabbed one of my hands and guided it to my cock, which was brushin’ against the bed and makin’ me crazy. 

"Make yourself come." An order. _Yessir._

I wrapped my fingers around my own length, familiarity guidin’ me, makin’ it easy. This certainly wouldn’t take long. Just as he was hittin’ his stride, he pulled me fully into his lap, my thighs on either side of his. I felt myself open further and he slid in to the hilt. I couldn’t help from calling out his name…and a few other choice words to go along with it. 

"Seifer…oh, fuck…right there." It felt so fuckin’ good I thought I was gonna die. I didn’t know it could feel like this. He slid his hands down my thighs and spread them open even more. I leaned my head back against his shoulder, turnin’ my head so I could suck at his neck while he kept movin’ me up and down. My hips were rollin’ forward and backward and I had lost all control of this one. He was callin’ all the shots, and it just felt too damn good to argue. 

"Hyne, Irvine, you’re so fucking tight. Don’t stop." 

As if I had a choice in that one. 

And then he wrapped his arms tight around my chest and started grindin’ hard against me and I knew he was gonna come. I quickened my own movements and knew it was all over when I felt him jerkin’ inside me. Oh…fuck. 

I came in a wide arc, hittin’ the sheets, the wall, the floor. I think I broke a record. My orgasm triggered his and he bit me when he came, his teeth sinkin’ into my shoulder like I’ve never imagined and I felt the blood runnin’ down my chest. He was callin’ my name, cursin’ me, praisin’ me…you name it. He was out of his mind with lust and I could feel him comin’ still, even when I’d melted against him, spent. 

He made no move to pull out of me, or lay me down or anything at all. He simply held me against him, tryin’ to steady his heartbeat, catch his breath and he used the palm of his hand to smear the blood across my chest. He was a kinky little fuck, I’ll give you that. But hell, if that’s what it took to get him off, I’d do without a second thought. That’s how good he was. 

"Irvine." A whisper, an endearment? Who the hell knows. I took my hat off of him and lay it aside so I could feel his hair just once before he left. 

"I forgive you." He said and I laughed softly. 

"You do? Well, damn, now I can rest easy tonight, right?" I joked. 

He tasted the wound he’d inflicted on me, lickin’ it gently. I flinched. That hurt like hell. 

"Maybe I’ll pay a visit to the Commander before I go, huh? That be all right with you, cowboy?" 

I tensed, and I knew he felt it. "Stay the fuck away from him, Seifer." I wasn’t playin’. I’d kick his fuckin’ head in if he messed with Squall. 

"Touchy aren’t we? And I thought we were playing nice tonight. Don’t act like I’m pissing in your corner of the yard, Kinneas, I saw him way before you did." 

I thought about kickin’ his ass right then, but I knew he was only tryin’ to fuck with me. He wouldn’t go near Squall. He wouldn’t risk it, no matter how bad he wanted him. 

"True, but he’d never give it up, and you know it." 

He pushed me out of his lap, leaning over me once to kiss me on the cheek. 

"Yeah, yeah." He said. "I’ll be back, cowboy." He warned. 

I smiled against the sheets, still feelin’ the warmth from his body on them. I almost wished he’d stay. 

"Bye, Seif. Don’t stay away so long next time." I said sleepily. 

I heard him as he dressed, movin’ around quietly, preparin’ to slip out much the same way as he’d come in. 

"Oh, I’ll be back. We’ll see if you haven’t made your move on wonder boy by then." I grinned. Arrogant bastard. 

"We’ll compare notes." Innuendo thick in his voice, he closed the door behind him and he was gone. His words still hung in the air. What the hell did he mean by that? He always had to have the last fuckin’ word. 

Well, hell, if he wanted to compare notes, I’d make damn sure I had some ready. I doubted Squall would be asleep this early and besides, I was on a roll…


	3. Losing My Religion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irvine finally gets what he's always wanted.

Raisin’ up from the bed was harder than I thought it was gonna be. I forget how rough Seifer can be. Well, I’m sure as hell rememberin’ now. My body was achin’ somethin’ fierce, and not in just the obvious places, neither.

When I stood up, my knees buckled on me; somethin’ else I never seem to remember. When me ‘n Seif get together, he pulls out all the stops. I’m lucky I can walk at all. He must’ve been in a good mood tonight. 

But, I meant what I said earlier. The night is still young, and I still have one more thing to do before I crawl into my bed. Fuckin’ Seifer Almasy and his stupid ass ‘I dare yous’. I don’t know why I always fall right into the little traps he sets for me, but I always do, without fail. That’s why, right after I grab me another shower, I’m headin’ on over to the Commander’s room. 

Seif’s never spilled any of Squall’s deep, dark secrets, but he’s hinted just enough to make me wonder which way our fearless leader really swings. The way he moves in those leather pants tells me plenty, but hey, that could just be my dirty mind workin’ overtime. But I do know how Squall acts when he’s around the little Princess, and he don’t seem too damn interested to me. Yeah, yeah, could be wishful thinkin’ on my part, and, while I don’t have much use for her, I have to admit that I’d nail her if I could gag her first. So, she’s not hard to look at, but if Squall was one-hundred-percent straight, I don’t think he’d tense up every time Rinny got too close to him. 

Besides, I see Zell watchin’ him sometimes. He probably wants him as much as I do, maybe even more than that. Squall’s not stupid. He might pretend he don’t see everything going on around him, but I know damn well he does, and THAT, my friend, is what makes me wonder the most. All that pent-up frustration hidin’ behind that pretty face…please. That boy needs to get laid, and bad. Just let me, uh, freshen up a lil bit and we’ll see if we can’t help him out…heh heh. 

Well, I’ve had too many damn showers today, that’s for fuckin’ sure. I don’t plan on havin’ another til tomorrow. The walk to Squall’s took longer than I thought, it kinda felt like I was takin’ the long walk, if ya know what I mean. Supposin’ he kicks me out and never wants to talk to me again? That’s a thought that merits a little panderin’…I mean ponderin’. 

Well, hell, it ain’t like I’d miss all those nice long talks we used to have, right? I got nothin’ to lose with this one, so I’ll go for it. 

Knockin’ on his door was like a scene from a movie or somethin’. The knock echoin’ down the hall, the wait that lasted forever. Fuck. He must be asleep. When I turned to go, I couldn’t help but wonder if it was relief or disappointment that had me feelin’ lightheaded. Whoa, there, cowboy…kill the soul searchin’…we only came for a little fun. Some other time. 

But before I could take two steps, the door slid open and there he was. Bleary eyed, bare-chested, hair ruffled and absolutely fuckin’ heartstoppin’ beautiful. I’ll admit it, I just stood there with no idea whatsoever as to what I was plannin’ to say. Luckily, I was standin’ in front of Mr. Tact, who kindly remedied that situation in a hurry. 

“What is it?” He asked, in that always welcomin’ ‘fuck you’ tone he always uses. 

He blinked a couple o’ times, scratched his chest lazily and waited. I, for the first time in my entire sexual existence, couldn’t think of nothin’ to say. His brows drew together and he got that cute little furrow between them like he always did when he was pissed about somethin’. 

“Hey…Squall…I was…uh…” Am I brilliant or what? 

He shifted his weight, balancing a hand on his hip in irritation. 

“What the hell do you want, Irvine?” 

What a grouch. 

“Um…can I come in?” I asked him smoothly. He stood there for a minute, lookin’ for all the world like he wanted to kick my ass. But at least he looked like he was thinkin’ about lettin’ me in. 

“Why?” 

Well, well, Sunshine, don’t beat around the bush or anything. 

“I want to talk to you about somethin’.” I tell him. 

He looks at me for a second, his mouth turned down in that trademark scowl, but then he steps back and motions me in. I was surprised he didn’t ask for a fuckin’ blood sample. Ah, well, at least I had a plan. 

“Make it quick, Kinneas, I’m tired.” He warned, yawning into his hand. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you up.” I told him, tryin’ to be sweet. 

“Whatever…what do you want?” He stands beside the bed, lookin’ pretty eager to get back into it. I hoped I’d be joinin’ him on that score. 

“You got time to hear me out?” I asked, settlin’ down on his bed. 

His scowl deepened, and he gave me a look that I pretended not to see. He wanted me off his bed and out of his room, I knew that for a fact. But I also knew that all work and no play had made Squall a very boring boy indeed. 

“Can’t this wait?” He grumbled. Gods he was gorgeous when he was grouchy. Which was pretty much all day long. 

“No.” Definitely not… 

“Well just say it, then.” He was startin’ to sound mad. I wondered if that was a good thing. I looked at him, tryin’ to focus on those clear eyes in the near-darkness. 

“You wanna turn on a light?” I asked. Quit stalling, Kinneas. 

“No! I don’t! I would like to go back to bed, Irvine. Now what the fuck do you want?” 

Squall hardly ever cussed. He had his little temper all riled up. Heh heh. He was beggin’ for it. And he didn’t even know it.“You.” Hell, that wasn’t so bad. 

He cocked his head slightly, eyein’ me sideways. I closed my eyes. He was so damn pretty. 

“What did you just say?” His voice was lower than usual. Reckonin’ time was close at hand. He’d heard exactly what I’d said. And he didn’t know what the hell do to about it. 

I opened my eyes, took a deep breath and stood up again. 

“You heard me.” My voice matched his. His eyes glittered. Gods save me… 

“You came here to tell me that.” It wasn’t a question. So I didn’t answer. 

“What am I supposed to say to that?” He asked, crossin’ his arms over his chest. I could hear his arms slidin’ over his chest. Skin like silk. 

“You can say whatever you want, it won’t change nothin.” 

He just stood there, quiet as could be, the tiniest little spark in his eyes. I took my chances and stepped toward him. 

“Squall.” I didn’t recognize my own voice. I was startin’ to scare myself. It was almost like I lost sight of my goal when I looked in his eyes. 

“Don’t.” He breathed, almost inaudible. 

“Don’t what?” I asked, takin’ another step in his direction. 

“You know.” He whispered. Damn. I stopped. I hadn’t counted on his apprehension soundin’ so much like fear. 

“I just…” I didn’t get to explain before he moved sideways, sidesteppin’ me. 

“I know what you want.” He told me, his voice hard. 

“No…I…Squall….” Dammit! Why couldn’t I do this? 

“Get out, Kinneas. Right fucking now.” His eyes shuttered, he would fight me if it came to that, no question. 

“Squall, please.” Why wouldn’t he just listen? 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Irvine.” He looked like a cornered animal. I started to feel like a real ass. “But I will.” It was definitely a promise. 

I moved toward him once more and he stepped far out of my reach. Not necessary, I just slumped down in his chair. This wasn’t how I’d planned it. 

“I’m sorry, Squall. I shouldn’t have come over here.” Gods, I sounded pathetic. I was thankful Seif wasn’t here to witness this. He’d have had Squall eatin’ out of the palm of his hand by now. 

He froze, arms wrapped around his body. 

“Is this a joke?” He sounded royally pissed. 

“No.” I assured him. “Not a joke. Just a bad idea.” 

I tried to smile, but it didn’t come out right. Squall was still watchin’ me like a hawk and the look on his face wasn’t real welcomin’. 

“Hey, Squall, forget it, man. I’ll just go.” I rose to my feet, not real sure how confident I might have looked right then, but I know my heart ached. And it sucked, big time. 

“I shoulda stayed in bed.” I chuckled as I went to open the door. He still didn’t say anything…until I opened the door. 

“Wait.” Softly spoken, but a command nonetheless. I turned to face him, interested, but unsure. Me, unsure. Funny, aint it? Nah, not really… 

I didn’t speak, but the look on my face should have let him know that he had my undivided attention. He looked like he had somethin’ to say, but wasn’t real sure if he actually wanted to say it. 

It was about that time I realized that if I waited on Squall Leonhart to initiate a conversation, I could still be standin’ here tomorrow. 

“I’m listenin’.” I made sure to keep my voice light; he had a tendency to spook easy. 

“You left your bed to come here. Why?” 

It’s not like Squall to ask so many freakin’ questions, but if it was talk he was after, hey, I’d oblige him. 

“I was thinkin’ about you.” I shrugged. “Do I hafta have a reason?” 

He paused, still eyein’ me warily, he looked at me like he’d never seen me before. Gods, his eyes were beautiful. 

“I guess not.” He murmured and I swear to Hyne I think my jaw dropped open. 

Here goes nothin’ Leonhart. Nothin’ ventured, nothin’ gained, I always say. 

Three long strides and I was by his side. He looked up at me, into my face, but not quite meetin’ my eyes. Uh uh baby…look at me. “Tell me you haven’t thought about me this way.” I dared him. He turned his head. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer even as he tried to keep his distance. I gripped his chin with my other hand and turned his face to mine. 

“Tell me, Commander. Tell me you haven’t wondered how I’d taste, how I’d feel, ‘cause I’ve thought of you. So much it’s about to drive me crazy.” 

He turned the full power of his eyes on me then, and I almost hit my knees. Damn his eyes. They challenged me, taunted me, and he never said a word. And everybody knows that Irvine Kinneas never let a challenge go unanswered. 

“Tell me you don’t want me and I’ll leave right now. We’ll pretend I never came here tonight.” 

He stepped back, tryin’ to pull away, but I held him fast and so he ceased to move. 

“I can’t.” He finally breathed, and if I hadn’t seen his lips move, I might not have known he’d even said a word. 

“What?” Louder, Squall. Tell me… 

He got angry, pulled his wrist from my grasp. 

“I can’t tell you that.” He said, louder. “What the hell do you want me to say, Kinneas?” 

My heart was poundin’ somethin’ fierce; he was so close to givin’ in, I could almost taste his surrender. 

“Tell me you want me.” I told him quietly, excitement and arousal almost tangible between us. 

“I don’t think so, Kinneas.” He practically snarled at me. “I’m not your toy.” 

I closed my eyes, regret heavy in my chest. Ah, yes. My reputation rides in to fuck it all up. Figures. 

“I’ve never thought of you that way.” I told him. And I wasn’t lyin’ ‘cause I really didn’t see him as another conquest. He was in my thoughts 24/7 and the dreams I’d had about him weren’t all sexual. 

He rolled his eyes, tried to turn his back to me. 

“Yeah, right. I know what you are, Irvine and I’m just not interested.” 

The scorn in his voice hurt me. I felt it like a knife…or maybe a bite…damn my shoulder was killin’ me. 

“Squall…” What could I say to him? I had nothing to offer. 

He shook his head, his sable hair brushing his cheekbones; I could see it even with his back to me. 

I wondered why, at such a critical time, words had to desert me. I’d never been speechless before and I knew it was ‘cause nothin’ I’d say would make a damn bit of difference. 

“Squall…please…” It was all I had in me to give, my pleadin’. I knew I could hold him down, have my way with him and he’d probably take it without sayin’ a word. But now, for some reason, it just wasn’t enough. 

I didn’t want his permission, I wanted his…heart? Soul? When had it stopped bein’ about sex? 

He turned back to face me, a wistful look on his face, and somethin’ in me just snapped. 

I rushed him, backing him to the bed, my lips on his, my hands in his hair and the moan that had been hovering just in the back of my throat finally breakin’ free. 

“Irvine.” He whispered, his lips still pressed to mine. “I’m not your amusement, I won’t play this game.” He was weakenin’. 

“No games,” I promised. “Not with you. Not ever with you.” 

And that’s when I felt him give beneath me. He melted into me like he’d been made for me, and only me. Gods he was quicksilver and steel and hot, mysterious male and I knew at that moment that Seifer had tasted him at least once. No wonder he couldn’t let go…“Squall, Squall.” I couldn’t stop saying his name; it felt like a prayer. Screw religion, this is what people died for. This was Heaven. Here was my religion, my faith, my God… 

“Squall…please let me have you. If you never let me touch you again, give me tonight.” 

I didn’t recognize my own voice and the words that were comin’ out of my mouth were probably more of a surprise to me than they were to him. When had he become so important? Especially considerin’ how I’d passed the evenin’. 

“All right.” That’s it. Two words. It was enough. 

We tumbled onto the bed, desperate, clutching, no idea what the hell was really going on between us. His tentative touches, the shy caress of his mouth, the innocent way his tongue slid against mine. It was enough to make me wanna cry. 

“Irvine.” Husky, breathless. 

“Yes.” My voice mirrored his, conversation not an option. 

“Be…careful.” He finally uttered. I stilled, passion evaporating in the face of those carefully delivered words. 

“Are you tellin’ me…you’ve never…?” It was almost too much to imagine. 

He met my eyes, licked his lips, whispered, “No.” 

I nodded once, just to quiet his fears. He needn’t have bothered; I was touching him like he was made of glass. Ever since I’d entered his room I’d been strugglin’ with my conscience. What I felt for him bordered on obsession and it took two bouts of incredibly hot sex with other people to make me see where my heart truly lay. 

It wasn’t love. It was reverence. I’d have never hurt him. 

I drew away from him, then. This was moving too fast. 

“You’ve changed your mind.” He sounded weary. This was right, I kept tellin’ myself. This is what you need. 

“Never.” I assured him as I pulled him up to sit beside me on the bed, the moonlight washing over us like a song. I would make him understand. I would make him feel. 

I drew my shirt over my head and tossed it aside. He watched me, tight-lipped, but his eyes were practically glowing. 

I didn’t know what had brought about such clear-eyed trust, but I wasn’t about to question it. Squall had needs, just like the rest of us, even more so ‘cause he tried so hard to pretend that he didn’t. It’s hard to pretend all the time. Trust me, I know. 

I trailed one finger down his chest, his belly, to pause at the waistband of his pants. 

“I’m almost afraid to touch you.” I told him. His eyes narrowed. So suspicious. 

“Why?” 

I grinned. “I can’t believe you’re lettin’ me.” 

He grabbed my hand, halting any further progress. 

“Did you mean what you said a minute ago?” He asked, urgently almost. 

“About?” 

“No games. I mean it, Irvine.” 

Gods, that edge in his voice, the utter vulnerability of it…he could have made me agree to anything in that one moment. 

“It doesn’t need to be said.” I assured him, and so saying, scooted up the length of the bed, pullin’ him with me. I lay on my side and pulled him into my arms, he pressed against me so sweetly, so eagerly, I couldn’t believe my luck. 

I lay there, still, for a second just feelin’ him breathe. His hair fell over his eyes and I brushed it back, instinctively. He smiled, tentatively. Who was this guy? Certainly not the angry young man I’d come to know. I had a feelin’ I could know him forever and not ever learn all his secrets. 

I leaned in to catch his lips under mine, he met me halfway. He tasted better than I imagined. If Seifer was sin, Squall was a confessional and I had plenty to confess… 

His kisses were gentle, at first, and then I felt the heat risin’ and the fever set in. Squall wanted this as much as I did, I could feel the desperation in him. 

I rolled him under me and he stilled. I needed to remember to take it easy… 

I kissed him gently and moved to my back again, rolling him over to sprawl on top of me. He seemed to like that so I gave him control. He stroked, he petted, he moved his long body against mine with a familiarity that was unreal. I was havin’ a hard time keepin’ my eyes open, his kisses were druggin’ me. Makin’ my head spin. 

I ran my hands down his back, slow, steady and settled them on his ass. He moaned. Oh Hyne… 

“Help me.” I whispered, and while at first he seemed confused, when I began tuggin’ off his pants, he helped me out. Archin’ his back, drawin’ up his legs. 

I didn’t know if I had the patience to let him get at my pants, it might take him all night. 

When I’d tossed his pants aside and discovered that he wore nothin’ underneath, I had to bite my lip, the pain keepin’ me focused. I’ll be totally honest when I say that I’ve been to bed with a lot of people. Too many to really count. And of the many experiences I’ve had, I couldn’t remember a single one whose beauty could compare with this. 

My ingrained confidence deserted me with Squall. I felt as unsure as he did, a feeling that I could barely even recognize anymore. That’s what he did to me. 

The feel of his skin under my hands made it hard to stay in control, but he helped me, even though he didn’t know it. 

He lay sprawled over me, his long legs tangled carelessly with mine, and he nuzzled my neck, just under my ear. I could feel his breath and the sweep of his lashes when he drew too close. If you’d told me two days ago that I’d wind up in bed with Squall Leonhart, resident hard-ass, I’d have told you that you were nuts. Yet here I was, and it didn’t seem so funny after all. He fit against me like he’d been made for me, and that wasn’t a bad thought, when I had time to think about it. 

And then he drew one leg high up on my hip and I lost the ability to think anymore. 

Enough of this polite shit, his precision and methodical nature were not something I wanted to deal with right now. 

I rolled him under me and the breath left him in an audible whoosh. He stilled, I smiled. He understood. Wrappin’ his arms around my neck, he raised his mouth to mine and offered his lips to me. Gods he was sweet. Who would’ve guessed it? 

I couldn’t stop touching him, just runnin’ my hands over his body; it felt like I’d never get enough. I wanted to memorize him, the lines of his body, the sharp angles of his cheekbones, everything. 

He wrapped his legs around my waist then, loosely, but quite high up and I could feel his hardness pressed against my belly. That was when I realized that I still had my pants on. See? He took away my common sense. 

I rolled off him to wiggle out of my pants and when I glanced over at him, he was watchin’ me, his mouth curved up in a half smile. His entire face changed when he smiled, even a little one like that. 

I kicked my pants off and moved beside him again, he lay there, complacent and patient and I’d never in my wildest dreams imagined he would be this way. Not in bed, anyway. 

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him real close. He tangled his hands into my hair, lettin’ his fingers slide through it and I was amazed at how different it felt when he did it. 

I kissed him again, different from before and I know it betrayed my intentions to him like no words could. He responded in kind, moving so close to me I could feel the rise and fall of his ribs with every breath he took. 

We kissed for what seemed like hours as I waited to grow accustomed to his taste. I didn’t. I couldn’t. So I drew back and began to trail small kisses down his neck, his chest, nipping at his shoulder. He jumped. I smiled. 

I left a trail of wet kisses down his belly and I felt him tense. I knew I was in uncharted territory now and I reminded myself, again, to be gentle. I wanted him to remember this night and feel no regret. Ever. 

I tasted the skin stretched so tautly across the blades of his hipbones. He was warm, so warm. He drove me right out of my mind. I ran a hand down the length of his thigh and he began to move beneath my touch. He wanted this as much as I did and that was a high unlike any I’ve ever experienced. 

I rubbed my cheek against the downy softness of his sable curls, even darker than the hair on his head and I inhaled his musky scent. He was becoming restless. Good. Let him want. 

I moved to rub my face against his erection, full and hard and sweetly curved. I just couldn’t resist the lure any longer. I didn’t bother tastin’ him, I wanted to feel him against my tongue, all of him. I didn’t want to wait. 

He stiffened when I pulled him into my mouth, a strangled noise in his throat that belied his shock. Here’s somethin’ I knew he’d ask for again later. 

I felt him pulsing against my tongue and damned if I wasn’t moanin’ right along with him. He seemed to like it actually… 

It didn’t take much more of my attentions to have him clutching at the blankets beneath us and the sounds he was makin’…oh Hyne, they were like nothin’ I’ve ever heard in my life. So typical of Squall, yet, still unbelievable. He made quiet little gruntin’ noises, like he just couldn’t keep quiet, but was afraid that someone would hear him. Such a little puritan at heart, our Lionheart. 

“Irvine…” He whispered, his voice breakin’ once. I pretended I didn’t hear him, let him ride this one out. His hips were thrashin’ like I just couldn’t believe and I knew he was gettin’ real close. I tightened my hold on him and pulled him deeper in. His shoulders rose completely from the bed and then down again as he arched his back. He pulled taut, like a bow and then he sprung forward, he let go. 

“Irvine…don’t…” He sounded shocked. While I was pretty sure nobody’d ever gone down on him before, I was certain that he’d never been sucked off like this. I knew he was a puritan at heart. I shocked him with the things I did, I know, and I wasn’t finished yet.When he stopped his frantic movements and sank down into the blankets, spent and more than a little surprised, I joined him, lay beside him. He looked at me, his lips parted, his eyes questionin’. I lay one finger against his lips and smiled at him. I didn’t want him to talk, I wanted him to close his eyes and let me show him how it could be. And when I told him exactly that, he regarded me with those pretty eyes of his and nodded. Just once. 

The moonlight threw shadows all over the room, just a tiny hint of light reflecting in his silvery eyes, makin’ me feel bewitched. I slid my arms beneath him and pulled him into my arms, wantin’ to trap him there forever. 

I suppose I should have felt a little disgusted at the turns my thoughts were takin’, but I wasn’t. Not when the reason for all this emotional upheaval was lyin’ beside me with a blissful smile on his face. 

I touched his belly lightly and he jumped. 

“You ticklish?” I couldn’t help askin’. He scowled. Yes, I laughed. 

“No.” He turned his head. 

I gripped his chin between my fingers and turned him back to face me. 

“Don’t turn away from me, Squall. You don’t have to.” 

He answered me with an urgent kiss, moving his body over mine to pin me down with his weight. 

“I could stay like this all night.” I told him honestly, stunned by my reaction to him. Just havin’ him next to me would be enough to get me through the night. Lucky for me, he had other plans. 

“Stay. Tonight. Tomorrow. Whatever.” His voice was so soft. I wondered if he’d ever had the opportunity to use this sweet, intimate voice with anyone else and it made me a little too happy to realize that he probably hadn’t. Yep, lucky me. 

“Do you still…do you want to…?” It was embarrassing how I found it so hard to ask him the simplest of questions. 

He smiled, the first real smile I’d ever seen on his lips. And it was for me. Imagine that. 

“Yes.” 

Good answer. I looked around, knowing he wouldn’t have anything in his room that I could use to make this easier for him. I’d go back to my room if I had to. 

“In the bathroom.” He told me hesitantly. 

I raised an eyebrow. “Huh?” 

He frowned slightly, not real happy to have to talk about this obviously. 

“I have something in the bathroom that we could use for…you know.” 

It was dark and I could barely see, but fuck me if he wasn’t blushin’. I was in way over my head with him. No way could I get up with the sun and walk out of here. I’d have to talk him into lettin’ me stay, I supposed. 

“Okay.” I got up, reluctant to leave the warmth of his body. I padded into the bathroom, yes naked…so what…and began to rummage through his cabinet. 

All he really had was…whoa baby…hold up…baby oil? I’d ask him about that…later. 

I eased back onto the bed and he met me eagerly. I loved how quick he took to it all. Comin’ from a guy who hated contact of any kind, feelin’ his arms wind around me was as much a declaration as I was likely to get. 

I stretched out fully over him and drew his legs up, his feet flat on the bed. I kissed him again, to reassure myself more than anything else and he responded, his kisses turnin’ desperate. 

“Irvine, don’t tease me. I don’t want to wait any longer.” His voice was steely and brooked no argument. Not that he was gonna get one from me. I’d have walked through fire for this, the faster I could have him, the happier I was gonna be. 

I rose a little, grasped his hips and pulled him down. He angled his hips for me; a decidedly wanton gesture and my heart began to race again. 

He really had no idea…so damn pretty. 

I flipped the cap of the bottle open and squeezed a little oil onto my hand. After re-capping it and sliding it aside, I coated my cock with it. Damn, that felt good…I figured once I was inside of Squall I’d probably lose my mind. Stark, ravin’ mad. But hell, if I was gonna lose it, I couldn’t think of a better way. 

I leaned over him, my hair fallin’ around us like a curtain, blockin’ out the night, the shadows, the moon, everything. I could feel him breathin’. He was ready. 

“Hang on to me, okay?” I whispered, soundin’ more confident than a really felt. I’d never made love with a virgin. And then it hit me, hard. Did I really just think that? I was gonna lose this battle. He would own me after tonight. 

He nodded, a quick jerky movement that made me feel even more protective of him and I was so damn scared I was gonna hurt him. 

He wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his face in my neck as I reached between us and tested him carefully with my fingers. He was so blessed tight, I was pretty sure I was gonna embarrass myself tonight. 

He moaned when he felt me stretching him. Louder than before. Oh, Squall, baby, don’t make those noises…I’m practically droolin’ as it is. 

“Irvine…hurry….” 

Damn but he was impatient. I guessed he was anxious, hell, I was ready to bounce off the walls, he was so hot and so tight. Fuck it, so I’m weak. 

I edged closer, positioned myself, closed my eyes and swore to him that I’d stop if he told me too. I knew he wouldn’t. 

He tensed a little when he felt me pushin’ into him. I curved a hand under him, cradling him up to meet me. “No, don’t do that, baby. Relax.” He took a deep breath and tightened his hold on my neck, his breath coming short and fast. 

Squeezin’ his eyes shut tightly, I felt him brace himself when I entered him fully and he let out a long, low cry that halted me immediately. 

“Gods, Squall, I’m sorry, I’m sorry baby…” 

He shook his head against me, pantin’, shallow breaths wrackin’ him. 

“No…Irvine, do it. Don’t stop.” 

That was definitely an order. I cradled his ass in my hands, anglin’ his body for better access and I slid in to the hilt. I couldn’t stop the moan from rippin’ through me, shatterin’ the night’s stillness. He didn’t seem to care seein’ as how he had latched on to my shoulder with his teeth and was not lettin’ go. Fuck me! Twice in one night! But to tell you the truth, I loved it and feelin’ his voice vibrate against my skin was enough to make me forgive him. 

I moved slowly at first, testin’ his resistance. He had none. He wrapped his legs around me, leaned his head back and began to…well…holler is the best term I can give it. Made me even harder and I sped up. He reached between us and wrapped his hand around his own cock. Well hello there, Commander. He was no slouch in the ‘noticin’ what was goin’ on’ department, I’ll give him that.“Irvine…hurry up…” Gods that voice…he was so fuckin’ sexy. I’d never get tired of hearin’ him growl my name like that. 

He fell back then, one arm over his head, the other pumpin’ himself fast, his head thrashin’ back and forth. Oh yeah, baby… 

“Squall…I can’t….” Didn’t get to finish that one ‘cause he yelled my name out loud enough to make me want to shush him. Damn, he could holler. 

“Yeah….Irvine…gonna…come….” And then I felt him spurtin’ against my belly, my chest…hell, I think he got my neck. It definitely got in my hair. 

He looked me right in the eyes, grabbed me by the hair, pulled me down to him and caught me in the most heartbreakin’ly passionate kisses I’ve ever been given. Ever. 

And then he drew back and rolled his hips one time. 

“Fuck me.” 

You got it. I picked up speed, poundin’ into him, wincin’ with damn near every stroke. This had to be killin’ him. He never even broke a sweat. I was drenched in it. 

“Oh…Gods…Squall.” I know the people next door probably felt like we were fuckin’ right in their beds. Like I gave a fuck…he was drivin’ me crazy. 

“That’s right…” He breathed against my ear, I swear I could almost hear the smile in his voice. 

“Come in me, Irvine…do it.” 

I did it. For what seemed like five full minutes, I came inside him and he moaned like a whore. 

Did I say I wasn’t leavin’ after this? I meant it. 

I fell against him, barely able to pull breath into my lungs and I tried to say his name. I wanted to feel it on my tongue, but he knew. He knew and he petted me softly, strokin’ my hair and rubbin’ his hand over my back. 

“Gods, Squall.” There…said it. 

He nodded. “ I know.” And then, “Sorry about your shoulder.” He didn’t sound very sorry. 

“S’okay. Now I have a matchin’ set.” Damn. Hadn’t meant to say that. 

“What’s that on your other shoulder? Somebody get you?” He was referrin’ to a trainin’ accident. 

“Somethin’ like that.” I muttered. He wasn’t buyin’. 

“Looks like a bite mark.” He said, still windin’ my hair around his fingers. 

“Why do you have baby oil in your bathroom?” I asked him lightly. He grew still. 

“Huh?” Nice try, Leonhart. Maybe embarrassment would shut him up. 

“So, you gonna let me stay?” I asked, knowin’ I’d tell him whatever he wanted to know as long as he let me sleep in his bed tonight. 

“You still gonna be here in the morning?” He asked, soundin’ unconvinced. 

“Babe, I’m gonna stay ‘til you kick me out.” I told him. 

His chest rose with a small chuckle. 

“We’ll see.” He said wryly. 

I held him tight beneath me and kissed his ear. So perfect. I’d make him love me, no matter what it took. We had nothin’ but time. “Yeah…we will.” 

Yep, I made the Lion purr…you didn’t doubt me…did you?


End file.
